


DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: Dream isn't well

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [6]
Category: Bbh - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, CG BBH, CG Skeppy, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little GeorgeNotFound, Little Sapnap, Little dream, Love, Medicine, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, mcyt - Freeform, sfw, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: "George, Dream and Sapnap are littles and Skeppy and bad are their cg. Bad is a doctor and he has to do a check-up on them but they all regress and make it hard for him to do anything. Dream gets a common cold and Bad wants to make sure they’re all okay and they have a dedicated room in their house like a doctor’s office."This was a request I received through discord! This was so much fun to write as always!If you want to request anything please let me know by either commenting or adding me on discord at abbyy#5554 :D
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Kudos: 65
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: Dream isn't well

**Author's Note:**

> CG's: Skeppy and BadBoyHalo  
> Littles: Dream (1-3) George (1-3) Sapnap (3-5)

It was 3am when Dream woke up, he felt cold and his nose was running, his chest felt tight and he could hardly breathe. He was little too.

He was sleeping next to Skeppy who he shook awake when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, “Dadda” He coughed and spluttered all over the bed, he shook Skeppy again. “Oh for God’s sake what is it Dream?” He hadn’t heard him say Dadda so he wasn’t aware he was little, Skeppy turned on the lamp and rolled over to face Dream where he noticed he looked pale and was sweating. 

“Dadda I no feel well” Dream said in an exhausted voice looking at Skeppy with tired eyes, “Oh no I’m sorry bud, what’s wrong?” Skeppy hated to see his littles like this especially in the middle of the night, “M cold an chest hurts” He began coughing again, Skeppy took him into his lap and rested the boy’s head on his shoulder patting his back soothingly.

At that moment Sapnap entered the room after hearing the noise, “Dadda what’s wrong with Dreamie?” He had fallen asleep little just like George and so Bad had stayed in there with them to keep an eye, “Oh hey honey, could you go get Daddy for me?” Skeppy whispered to the boy standing in the doorway. 

Sapnap ran off down the hallway back to his room and shook Bad awake, “Daddyyyy Dreamie not well” Bad was a light sleeper so he woke instantly, he turned on his lamp and put his glasses on patting his knee for Sapnap to sit down, “Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” He held Sapnap close as he asked, “Dreamie not well” 

“Ok darling, you stay here for me and try to go back to sleep” He stood up laying Sapnap next to George and tucked him under the blanket handing him a panda stuffie from the shelf. He quietly shut the door and walked quickly down the hallway to Skeppy’s room, he saw Dream clutching onto Skeppy’s shirt whilst over his shoulder looking pale and exhausted. 

“Oh my goodness, what’s wrong with him?” Dream was wheezing and his breathing was shallow, sweat visibly shining on his forehead and showing through his shirt. “I’m not sure, he woke up shaking me and he was coughing like crazy” Bad looked concerned, “Ok, come here Dream sweetheart”

He took the little from Skeppy and walked through to the room Bad had specifically for medical things, he was a doctor aside from his streaming, so he never took any of them to hospital unless it was urgent, or something he was unable to do at home. He switched on the light and lay the boy on the bed in there, he removed his sodden shirt and wiped him down with a towel covering him in a thin blanket. 

He reached into a drawer and produced a thermometer, “Honey can you open your mouth for me please” Dream shook his head, “Please darling, only for a few seconds” He said with a smile encouraging the boy who still denied him. Bad placed his thumb on Dream’s chin and had to open it himself gently, he inserted the thermometer and after a few seconds it beeped and read 103.1°F. 

His mouth dropped open, “Yeah you’ve got a fever sweetie, you need to drink water” He retrieved a sippy cup from the cupboard and filled it with cool water handing it to the boy who greedily gulped it down, “Ok sweetie that should help, but you need to rest a lot, ok?”

Dream gazed back up at Bad with glistening eyes, “Cans I have my paci Daddy?” Bad smiled, “One second, here can you take this for me please?” He grabbed a bottle of liquid ibuprofen and loaded up two oral syringes with it. He presented it to Dream who shook his head at first, “Dream it will help you darling” Dream considered the option and decided to take it swallowing them one after the other settling back down into the bed. 

Bad then fetched a spare pacifier he kept on hand at all times popping it into Dream’s mouth taking the now empty sippy cup. He pulled the safety bars of the bed up so there wasn’t a risk of him falling out and placed a pillow under his head heightening the bed level a little to prop him up, he also dimmed the lights of the room and sat in a rocking chair across from the bed. 

*6 hours later*

Bad woke up with a start to the sound of George and Sapnap running havoc outside in the hallway, “Boys! Get here now, I’ve already told you to be quiet and come here to get dressed” Bad stuck his head out of the door and confronted the pair, “Excuse me boys, Dream is trying to rest and you disobeying Dadda isn’t helping is it?” The duo looked up at Bad, “Sorry Daddyyyy” Sapnap said running off to Skeppy, George stood there looking up at him with innocent eyes, “Good morning gorgeous boy, are you feeling too small to talk?” George nodded and ran off in the same direction as Sapnap had.

He walked back into the room where he saw Dream wriggling around in his sleep, “It’s ok sweetie, calm down you’re safe with me” He planted a kiss on his forehead and walked back out of the room to the lounge where Skeppy was dressing Sapnap and George. 

George was wearing blue dungarees with a white shirt and fluffy pink socks, he also had a red pacifier in his mouth, Sapnap was wearing orange shorts with a white shirt too with plain red and yellow striped socks. He wasn’t using a paci though as he claimed he was too old for one which was understandable as he was regressed to 5 currently, he sat down next to Skeppy. 

“I’m going to have to check them over in a minute just in case they’ve caught anything” Bad whispered as to not alert the boys playing in front of him, “Oh ok, how’s Dream doing?”

“He’s doing ok, a little wriggly in his sleep but his fever has gone down for now”  
“That’s really good, when do you want Sapnap and George?”  
“If you keep them here distracted, I’ll go fetch a couple of thermometers”  
“Ok”

Bad exited the room trying not to alert the littles on the floor, Dream was still fast asleep which pleased him. He retrieved two thermometers from his draw as well as some stickers because he knew the boys loved them, as he re-entered Sapnap went wide eyed.

“NOOOO I DON’T WANT IT” He went to run and Skeppy caught him just in time pulling him into his lap holding him close, George just sat there, his deep brown adoring eyes gazed up at his care giver. “Don’t worry Sapnap, I’ll do you first to get it over with” He leaned down and unwrapped the thermometer, “Open up Sap please” Bad asked with a gentle tone, “NO DADDY DON’T WANT TO” 

He smacked Bad’s hand away, “Sapnap! We don’t hit Daddy” Skeppy scolded, “Open your mouth please, Daddy won’t hurt you and you know that” Sapnap still refused shaking his head. “Fine then, the sicky monster will come get you” Bad said, he turned to George who made grabby hands towards him, “Hey bud! Come here for me” 

Bad gently lifted George from the floor and sat on the sofa, George didn’t refuse and just let Bad do what was needed, Bad took the paci and George opened his mouth in response. “Good boy George” He praised, the thermometer read 98.6°F, “He’s fine” He allowed George to pick a sticker and he selected a Paw Patrol one, “Here we are!” Bad stuck it to George’s pocket and placed him back down on the floor to continue playing. 

He turned back to Sapnap who had relaxed finally, “See how well George did?” Sapnap nodded, “Well can I quickly do yours now sweet?” Sapnap didn’t bother fighting this time because deep down inside he didn’t want to be ill, he opened his mouth as Bad produced a new thermometer. It read 98.2°F, “They’re both clear” Bad nodded at Skeppy who released Sapnap to pick a sticker, he decided on a Peppa Pig sticker and went back to playing with George.

“I’m going to go check on Dream” Bad exited the room once again and walked back into the other room Dream was in, his eyes were wide open, and he smiled at Bad. “Hey munchkin! How are you feeling?” Dream spat his paci out, “M a lil better, my chest hurts still Daddy” Bad felt awful, he hated seeing his boys like this, “I’m sorry sweetheart, are you hungry?” Dream shook his head, “Do you want some milk?” Dream nodded his head at that. “Ok darling I’ll fetch you some now”

“Skeppy! Can you warm me a bottle of milk up please?” He called through to the kitchen where Skeppy was making breakfast, “Yeah! Give me 2 minutes, does he want some pancakes?” Bad thought for a second, “He said no but can you bring me one just in case he changes his mind?” He wanted Dream to eat even though he didn’t want to, “Yeah!”

Bad walked back into the room where Dream was snuggled down, “Daddy can I have another blankie m cold” He was shivering, “Yeah of course you can sweetheart” He recovered another blanket from the drawer and lay it over Dream, he also raised the bed level slightly, so it was easier for his chest to move. 

Skeppy entered with a bottle of milk and a cut-up pancake, he walked over to Dream and planted a kiss on his forehead, “I hope you get better soon darling” He handed the items to Bad who pulled a chair up to Dream, “Now I know you said no to eating but can you at least try for me?”

“Ok!” Dream opened his mouth shocking Bad who thought it would’ve taken more effort, he placed a piece of pancake in his Dream’s mouth who chewed it and swallowed opening again for more. 

Surprisingly he finished the entire thing, “Wow good boy! I’m so proud of you, can you have some more medicine too?” He reached into the cooler and pulled out the same bottle from the night before and filled up another two syringes presenting them to Dream who yet again opened his mouth swallowing the liquid.

Bad then handed Dream his bottle of milk which was now cool enough for him to drink, he released the wheels of the bed and wheeled it through to the lounge, “Dreamie!” Sapnap exclaimed running up to him, “I’m sorry Sap but you need to stay away from him because you might catch something” Sapnap nodded and grabbed the tv remote handing it to Skeppy, “Can we watch Peppa pleaseeee?” 

“Of course, George do you want to watch too?” George stood up jumping onto the sofa next to Skeppy cuddling into him giggling as Skeppy tickled his stomach. 

Dream lay there gazing at the screen bottle still in hand and suckling on it, he fell asleep halfway through it so Bad took it away and lifted the sleeping boy from the bed carrying him over to the loveseat at the back of the room. He cradled him gently and rubbed his back soothingly watching the screen, he was invested in kids shows at this rate because it was all he had watched lately with the boys. 

Sapnap and George were cuddled up to Skeppy who had fallen asleep holding them, he’d been up most of the night because George had been whiny from 4am until 6am because he wanted Bad instead of Skeppy, he always clung to him and saw him as his primary caregiver. It was understandable though for everyone. 

They loved them all dearly, even if they would play up and misbehave occasionally it didn’t change anything of course. They were all unique in their own little ways and Skeppy, Bad and their friends who were aware of their regression adored them for it.


End file.
